Children of God
by SephrinaRose
Summary: It wasn't everyday that Tsuna would wake up to a angel sitting in his room. It wasn't everyday that Tsuna was told he was going to die. Major character death. One-shot. Cancer fiction.


Hiya everyone. This is one of my new stories featuring our little Tsuna-fish. i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only this plot line :P

* * *

(7 days)

Light shimmered in a dark alley. Gradually the light became brighter until it was almost unbearable. The light danced as it began forming a figure. It formed a lithe and muscular body and and a emotionless face with glistening silver eyes that were staring at the sky. Above dark hair lay a single glowing golden band. A halo. The last of the light left to reveal pure white majestic wings that were opened to their full length. The man radiated power and strength. He was a angel on a mission. Hibari sighed. He hated these missions, the humans where so possessive and it bugged him. Not that he let it show. Through the millennia he had served God without fail and done what he must. But the humans and their emotions where confusing. They didn't follow any straight regime or order, just freelancing until the day they died. But that was the was God had wanted them, to be free. Hibari looked around him. A alleyway. Well, time to find his new human.

* * *

Hibari moved silently through the streets until he reached his destination. He could feel his humans soul calling out to him.

He swiftly flapped his white wings and flew up to his humans window. He flew inside and landed silently. Hibari looked toward the bed. On it lay a sleeping boy who looked about 11. The boy had fluffy brown hair fanned out on his white pillow. He was snoring softly and his hand was resting against his stomach, causing his top to ride up and show his creamy skin underneath.

Hibari tore his eyes away from the child and started looking around the room. It was a mess. Hibari seethed silently as he saw the disorder. As he was scanning the room he saw something of interest. A sketch book.

He moved over to it and saw the open page. It was a angel. Interested, he flipped through the rest of the book. It was filled with angels of many shapes and sizes. Male, female, large and small. All with pure white wings and golden halos. Hibari sighed as he moved away from the book and watched his human.

There was another reason he hated these missions. This child had to die. It was how these things worked. If the child was to die young, a angel would guide them through their last week of life. It was hard to believe, really. This one looked so healthy but Hibari knew better. He had Glioblastoma multiforme. A brain cancer that had gone unnoticed. Not that his mother was ignorant, just oblivious. The child didn't know any better either. He didn't even know he had it.

His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, and it was his time to die.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh" Tsuna yawned as he woke up. It was the holidays do he didn't need to get up. He turned in his bed and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"Tsunayoshi" Tsuna's eyes shot open as he scrambled close to his wall while staring at the intruder in his bedroom. His eyes widened in wonder at the sight he saw. There was a angel in his bedroom. His above his black hair was a hovering halo. His body was lithe but powerful covered by a white tunic. His wings were tucked slightly around him. He was sitting on Tsuna's desk causally. He looked like a model with his bright eyes and creamy complexion. His eyes were currently glaring into his own.

"Hiiiiieeeeeee" Tsuna shrieked as he scrambled out of his sheets, unsuccessfully. Tsuna braced himself for his routine face plant. But as he was just about to hit the floor he felt strong hands hold him up. The hands placed him back on his bed. He tilted his head up fearfully to look at his saviour. The angel glared at him as he retreated back to his previous position with a mutter that sounded like "I can't let you die early".

"What was that?" Tsuna asked before he could stop himself. He clapped his hands around his mouth in surprise. The angel just sighed.

"My name is Kyoya Hibari" he said, choosing to ignore his question.

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked through his hands, remembering what the angel -Hibari- said earlier.

"I was sent to guide you through your last days" Hibari replied, once again in riddles.

"Last days?" Tsuna asked while tilting his head to the side cutely, dropping his hands.

"You are to die in a week" Hibari stated with little emotion. Tsuna blanched, die?

"I'm going to die?" Tsuna asked seriously. The sudden change in behaviour spiked Hibari's interest. "

Yes" Hibari said quietly, uncertain of the brunette's reaction.

Tsuna was silent as he pondered the angels words, bangs covering his face. His face broke out into a sad smile as he lifted his head to look the angel straight in the eye. Hibari leaned back in shock. No crying? no screaming?

"It's all right really, I mean I was always going to die someday, I was just needed early." Hibari watched the brunette suspiciously. He could see now that this child was different from the rest. He accepted everyone and everything. Hibari stood from his position and stood in front of Tsunayoshi on his bed.

"Your a interesting herbivore" He said. Tsuna raised his eyebrow at the statement but stayed silent as the man leaked a no-nonsense aura.

"Can I ask a question?" Tsuna said after a long pause of silence.

"You just did, but yes" Hibari said.

"Do you know what I should do now?" Tsuna asked while avoiding the angels gaze and twiddling his thumbs.

"You have to make that own path for yourself".

"On my own?" Tsuna asked while looking imploringly into Hibari's eyes. Hibari sighed once again.

"I will be here to guide you" Hibari stated. Tsuna's face lit up with happiness, it was literally beaming from him. Hibari smiled inwardly. He will protect him until the time was right.

* * *

(5 days remaining)

"Let's go somewhere Hibari-San!" Tsuna exclaimed as he leapt out of bed. He had decided to live his last days to the fullest. It was currently winter so he wanted to enjoy the non-snowing weather. He and Hibari had developed a understanding yesterday. Hibari would ignore his 'herbivorous' attitude and he would enjoy his life. He also realised nobody else could see Hibari. That made Tsuna feel special, he was the only one that got to witness this beautiful creature of God. He wanted to draw him but he didn't know how to ask.

"Fine" Hibari mumbled from his perch at Tsuna's window.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, I don't know where it is though".

"I'll take you there!" Tsuna said with a large smile upon his face. "I'll show you, there is no reason while you shouldn't experience Earth as well" Tsuna said, not realising how much that statement affected the angel.

Hibari wore a mask of complete indifference but on the inside he was surprised. Once again this child had shown him the love the human race was capable of. All of his other humans had been so self-obsessed about how they were going to die and they were the most important thing. Many more people where dying in the world who needed love and care. It was a natural thing, to die. The children just needed more guidance. The angels where there to help the child and let them experience the life they wouldn't live.

Hibari knew that he shouldn't let himself become emotionally attached, it was a means to a end. But he could help but care for Tsuna. The child had melted his ice-cold heart. He was such a caring and forgiving person. He reminded Hibari of the sky, so open and accepting. He dreaded the moment Tsuna would be taken from him. But for now he could enjoy the time he had.

* * *

On the way to the park Tsuna was watching people pass by, ignoring him. If Tsuna noticed, he didn't show it. He just kept his heart-warming smile. A cold wind swept through lifting Tsuna's scarf as Tsuna clutched his coat tighter around himself. Hibari couldn't feel the chill of the wind, therefore it didn't bother him. The park was full of the warm colours of the fall, with deep hazelnut and ruby coloured leaves that rustled in the wind as they swept past them. The russet trees lined the pathway up to the bridge that was above the murky lake.

Tsuna's smile grew bigger as he ran up to bridge and peered over its edge into the waters murky depths. A coy fish was swimming about near the surface. It poked its head up and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna giggled as he waved to the fish. Hibari was floating behind and watching his human closely. The sound of Tsuna's giggles where like bells, chiming in the wind. Hibari let a small smile slip at the sound.

Suddenly Tsuna felt something cold land on his arm. A snowflake. He turned and looked up at the sky, where they were floating down everywhere. He reached up as one floated near him, the snowflake shifted in the wind as soon as he raised his hand. Tsuna pouted as he began grabbing at the falling snow, he started giggling as he jumped to catch another, and another. Hibari sat on the bridges railings as he watched Tsuna struggle to catch the falling snow. He reached up and caught one in his hand, it didn't melt since he had no body heat. He showed it to Tsuna who looked at it wonderingly. The delicate snowflake was swept away in the wind. Tsuna watched it go before smiling at Hibari again. He turned his bright eyes back to the sky as he watched the snow fall. He looked so peaceful, so happy. Hibari could almost ignore the future in this moment-everything was so peaceful and happy.

He wished it could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately Tsuna's cancer had other plans. Tsuna's eyes widened in pain and he let a pained gasp escape him. He began falling but once again Hibari caught him. Tsuna looked at Hibari fearfully as his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell limp and his body started shaking. It was a seizure, Hibari realised - a common side affect of a brain tumour. It truly brought home Tsuna's imminent death.

Hibari called upon his power to take them home. Bright light began to sweep around them as it brightened, when the light faded, they were gone.

* * *

As soon as Hibari appeared in Tsuna's room clutching into his limp frame, he leapt into action. He laid the limp Tsuna on his bed, his head laying on his pillow. Hibari scanned his brain on how to look after a person having a seizure. Almost immediately he remembered. Take them away from any harmful objects. Loosen any constricting items from the person. Hibari looked at Tsuna spasming on his bed. He leaned over Tsuna and picked up his shirt. He was wearing a belt. He quickly undid the buckle and slipped it from around him. Now Tsuna was free from hurting himself. Hibari could only sit and watch the torment Tsuna underwent.

After many agonising minutes of seizures Tsuna's body finally stilled. Hibari lent towards Tsuna and watched as his eyes peeled open. Unfocused hazel eyes stared at him dazedly. A frail hand reached out to him. Hibari met the hand with his as he knew that the child was seeking comfort. He pulled Tsuna close as he sat on the bed. Tears fell from the boys eyes and wet his tunic. Soon Tsunas body began shaking with the sobs. He wailed into Hibari. Life was never fair or merciful, and Tsuna's was experiencing the full force of it much to early.

It was always like this. After the confrontation came the effects, and they would tear the children down then eventually kill them.

Hibari had watched this process many times before and never felt anything. He preferred it that way. He had built up his walls so high so he wouldn't have to feel the pain which he so freely witnessed. Somehow this one single child had torn down his defences with his kind smile and open heart. He was too innocent for this harsh world. Hibari could now feel the sadness radiating from the boy.

He cherished the boy leaning against him, he could feel Tsuna's heartbeat. Each beat was to be cosseted, because now they were numbered. It wouldn't be long until they stopped all together. "Stay with me Hibari-San" Tsuna said quietly after his sobs died down. "Stay with me until I die".

"Of course Tsunayoshi" Hibari whispered into Tsuna's fluffy brown locks.

"I'll always be your guardian angel".

* * *

(3 days remaining)

Tsuna was becoming weaker and weaker by the passing days. Hibari sat patiently at his side as he sleep and entertained him as he stayed in his bed. On this day Tsuna worked up the courage to asked Hibari what he had always wanted.

"Hbari-San" Tsuna said the the angel who was looking out the window. "D-Do you mind if I...D-Draw you?" He asked with his stutter coming out. Hibari smiled before turning away from the window to look at Tsuna.

"It's about time you asked".

"T-Thankyou Hibari-San"

"Just call me Kyoya" He said as he retrieved Tsuna's drawing equipment and gave it to the boy. He went back to his position and stood very still for Tsuna.

"Okay K-Kyoya" Tsuna said while blushing, turning as red as a tomato. After 1 hour of scratching and erasing the paper. Tsuna's face lit up with a beaming smile. "Kyoya! I did it!" He said while grinning.

Hibari move from his spot and moved to look at the drawing. It was perfect. It was coloured just perfectly and the shadows suited him. In the picture he was staring out the window as he was earlier. He looked at the world wonderingly.

"Did I look like that?" Hibari asked, surprised that he had a emotion present on his face.

"Mhmm!" Tsuna said while nodding. Hibari smiled at the boy. After all Tsuna had brought out this side of him and even if he tried to hide it- Tsuna would see straight though. He was a truly wonderful soul.

* * *

(2 days remaining)

Tsuna's vision and hearing were failing. Slowly his body was shutting down, unable to cope with the unforgiving cancer. He slept on his bed for hours on end. Hibari would just sit and watch him sleep. He wasn't willing to leave Tsuna, but he had to make sure that his mother wouldn't find out about his sickness, just as Tsuna had asked of him. He would write notes explaining this 'he' was tired and went to bed or wasn't hungry.

At 3:20 in the afternoon Tsuna awoke to see Hibari watching him though his clouded vision. He extended his hand towards Hibari, so he could hold his hand as this was now a common occurrence.

"One day we'll go and see the stars Kyoya" Tsuna said as he smiled at Hibari. Hibari repiled with a pained smile. Tsuna's mind was failing him too. He was no longer lucid in his waking moments.

"Of course Tsuna" Hibari said though his trembling voice as he held Tsuna's hand tighter. "We'll see the stars some day".

* * *

(Last Day)

Tsuna slept throughout the whole night, holding onto Hibari's hand as Hibari cradled him into this chest, Tsuna's heart beat steady against his ribcage. At 5am his breathing became laboured.

Hibari knew that this was the end.

Tsuna's breathing was harsh as he clutched to Hibari's hand. Hibari was glad, this way Tsuna wouldn't feel any pain. He had seen too many painful deaths and Tsuna certainly didn't deserve that. He was still inside the dreamscape where anything was possible and nobody died. He was having a good dream, Hibari could feel the happiness in his soul. Tsuna would pass away and wouldn't even feel it.

Tsunayoshi's breathing hitched, and slowly faded until it stopped. The 11 year olds body fell listless and head heavy against Hibari and his grip on Hibari's hand went loose.

and so, in the early morning on the 29th of January 2014 at 5:23 am Tsunayoshi Sawada, aged 11, passed away in his sleep.

Hibari felt tears slip from his eyes as Tsuna's heart stopped. He let himself mourn, he sobbed like a child into the dead boys hair that was gently caressing his cheeks. He felt the soul of Tsuna slip away, taking all his happiness and warmth with it.

After 30 minutes of weeping Hibari pulled himself together. He climbed to his feet as he gently slide Tsuna's cold body off him, while wiping away his tears. Time for him to organise to aftermath.

He wasn't allowed to communicate with the family of the deceased, only the dying. Hibari wished he could apologise for taking Nanas little boy from her. The sketch book picture of him was the only thing remaining of his presence in Tsuna's life. It had to stay that way.

He moved towards Tsunas body and laid him on his back as he gently put his arms on his chest. He straightened his clothing and sheets, before brushing the bangs away from the closed eyes. He slowly lent forward and kissed both eyelids before placing a kiss on the boys forehead

"See you around Tsuna" he said to the corpse, knowing fully that his soul was no longer held within the cold body. Hibari stood and slowly light enveloped him, closing around his features. He gave one last look the the boy, smiling sadly. The light brightened before dispersing, taking Hibari from the world to where he belonged.

* * *

Dawn came and brought shining light into a room where a figure lay still. It flowed though the window and basked the body of the child in light. The room was filled with trinkets and toys befitting of a young boy. Never to be played with again. In the middle of it all lay a single sketch book, which was never going to be curled up in tiny arms and have graphite pressed against it again. Slowly snow began to float down outside. Coating the earth in a layer of pure white. The cold never reached the inside of the house. It was like a barrier had surrounded the child's body, it refused to let the child's body be buried and forgotten.

Even after everything had been taken away from the child, only memories of his loved ones remained. He could not be forgotten. Not in this lifetime or the next. He was not going to be left behind. He needed to be remembered. These children of God were now departed but they will never be forgotten.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Was heard from down stairs many hours later.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nana asked again. She huffed before moving upstairs with toast, intending to force feed her son. He wasn't eating enough. She opened the door and went up to her son, not seeing his oddly formal sleeping position.

"Tsuna?" She asked as she shook his shoulder. He didn't answer, his body just folded into her touch.

"Baby?" She asked again, fear began to creep into her heart. She felt his head, before reeling back in shock as she dropped the porcelain dish -smashing it on the ground. The pieces scattered everywhere but she took no notice, only staring with disbelief at her son, 'no' she thought, it was simply not possible. He was cold. Ice cold.

She scrambled forward to her son before reaching a trembling hand to his cold neck. No pulse meet her imploring fingers. He bought her hands to her face as she began shaking with shock. A pained scream left her lips as her knees folded underneath her. Tears fell for what felt like forever. Slowly Nana realised that her little boy was assembled rather formally. But everything and anything was small in comparison. Her little boy was dead and never coming back.

She never noticed the frantic knocking on her front door. Nor her neighbour coming to investigate the cause of the loud scream that left the house moments ago. She didn't hear the gasp of her friend as she saw her sons dead body laying on the bed, nor the sound of her neighbour ringing the emergency services. She didn't feel the warm embrace of her friend, dragging her away from her sons body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

(One week later)

She hadn't been back in here since Tsuna had left her. She hadn't even come in to close the window. She frowned. The window was open in the middle of winter. She made her way on shaky legs to the window still. The freezing wind chilled her to the core almost immediately. She never liked winter. But her little boy loved it.

Thinking about her son again brought tears to her eyes. He saw the beauty in everything and anything. Even the ice cold snow. She missed that. He would always bring a smile to her face, alway make sure she was happy when his father wasn't around - he was looking after her. But she couldn't even look after him.

She was a horrible mother, her only job was to care for her only son and she didn't even realise her only child had cancer in his brain. She was supposed to be there for him. Now Tsuna would be all alone. She wasn't a very religious person but ever since Tsuna passed away she had been praying for forgiveness and for God to keep her son safe.

In her peripheral vision she saw her boys sketch book's open page flapping in the wind. She made her way over to the desk. She gasped at the picture. I was the most beautiful yet. She felt tears fall down her cheeks once more as she saw the date. Tsuna this was the last drawing he would ever draw. She sobbed as she clutched it in her hand. She remembered giving 8 year old Tsuna this. He was always a lonely little boy, his only companions were his drawings.

This was the best drawing Tsuna had ever done. The angel was a tall male with brooding eyes and shining ebony hair. It was almost like Tsuna knew exactly what he was drawing before he did it. Like he had a live model. She quickly wiped away the tears to avoid staining the sketch book. She traced the picture with her fingers, following the flowing lines. She kept going until her fingers went over a name. Tsuna never named the things he drew. But this one did.

She gasped. Everything was coming together. The notes,the strange behaviour, the clean room. Everything. He was real. She collapsed onto the desk chair, overwhelmed by relief. Her son did have somebody to look after him. Her little boy had a guardian angel.

She cried openly, a smile adorning her lips. Her prayers where answered before they where even made. Even though she would do anything to bring him back she knew it would be best for him in the arms of God. Her son would be safe. One day she would see her son again. Although further away than she would of hoped. She had always imagined dying and leaving Tsuna. But then she would meet her soon after.

He was never supposed to die before her. He was supposed to grow up and travel like his father. He had left this world too early-but that wasn't going to be decided by her, it never was. But that was okay. She would be okay. He had her husband and her neighbours. She vowed to never forget her little boy, and nothing would ever replace him. She stood up for the chair after once again clearing her eyes. She made her way to the door of the room, pausing just before closing the door. He smiled sadly at her dead sons room.

She would never forget her little boy and his guardian angel.

* * *

So, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. See you soon!

God Bless,

SephrinaRose.


End file.
